HibaTsu Drabbles!
by FluffyStrawberryParfait
Summary: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Drabbles, HibaTsu pairing!
1. HibaTsu

Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic of HibarixTsuna. So please be gentle.

Each chapter is short so bear with it. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

Chapter 1: HibaTsu

* * *

_**Serious Problem**_

Tsuna's moan can be heard in the reception room. Hibari being the president of disciplinary committee sure is a hard work for him. So he needed to charge himself using his lover, Tsunayoshi. Yes you read it right the _Dame-Tsuna_ is dating the fearsome guy of Namimori. Well how did they end up together, well that's another story. Back in the reception room.

" mmmm. Nghhhh, ahhh." Tsuna's moan. Hibari gives his lover a deep kiss. After a moment he pulls away. Tsuna looks at him in confusion.

" Time to look some herbivore who break the school rule." he said, he sits Tsuna in the black couch.

" … Hi… Hibari-san?"

Hibari gives his lover a one more wet kiss, before going back on biting someone to death.

" Charge complete." as he jump from the window.

" Eh? Hibari-san?!" leaving an arouse Tsuna wanting to have an attention.

" Hiee! Hibari-san, leave me with a serious problem." as his voice echo throughout the reception room.


	2. HibaTsu 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 2: HibaTsu

* * *

**_Wet Dreams_**

" Ngh….. Hibari-sa..san!" Tsuna cried.

" What is it, Tsunayoshi." Hibari said in a seductive voice.

" More…." he moan

" More of what, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari smirks as he licks Tsuna's earlobe.

" More of Hibar-san,…. I want…. you, Hibari-san."

" As you wish." Hibari making his lover moan as he thrust his to Tsuna's anus.

" Hi.. bari-..san, please mo..ve" Tsuna plead. Hibari nodded and he started to thrust until he hits the right spot. Tsuna moan and moan.

" Is that the right spot?" Hbari ask smirking.

" N..no."

"You know Tsunayoshi in sex "no" is "yes". Hibari said as he continues to thrust in and out of Tsuna.

" Sto..p, I'm going to…. cum."

" Then let's cum together." As he cum inside of Tsuna.

" Hibari-san…." Tsuna cried.

Tsuna wake up panting, sweat on his forehead. He feels some wetness on his manhood.

" Did you dreamt about me, Tsunayoshi." Hibari as he leans into the door, smirk on his face.

" Ie,." Tsuna deny.

" Hmm, it's wet." as put his hand on Tsuna's.

" Hmmm."

" Round two then,Tsunayoshi." as he ravish his lover.

Wet dreams sure are dangerous, Tsuna thought.


	3. HibaTsu 3

D: I don't own anything.

Chapter 3: HibaTsu

* * *

_**Adult Kiss**_

Tsuna sulking because of Hibari, today he is only giving Tsuna some normal kiss.

"_Good Morning kiss he gives me a normal kiss. When he saw me he just smiled, he did not kiss me. When lunch time we ate together, after that he gave a normal kiss. When classes are over, I wait for him, he walk me home, he gave me a normal kiss… again."_ he thought while hug his pillow more.

He heard a soft knock through his window. He knows it's Hibari, and he opens it for him. Hibari stands and looks at Tsuna's depress face. He kisses him but a normal one again, what do you expect, today is _Normal kiss Day_, he declared.

" Hibari-san?"

" Hn?"

" Ano…."

" What is it, Tsunayoshi?"

" Ie, nothing. Maybe I should not ask about it." as he shakes his head twice.

" Sometimes you should ask about something you desired, it's only natural. Try to ask now."

" O-okay, Hibari you only giving me a normal kiss today, right?" Hibari just nodded.

" Hibari-san, I….I want an adult kiss." Hibari widen his eyes but smile after that.

" But asking something like that, you should take responsibility, Tsunayoshi." Hibari gives his a lover an adult kiss, just like what he want."

* * *

A/N: How was the 3 chapters? Mind if you leave an review? I'll try to update soon, see next time.


	4. HibaTsu 4

D: I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 4: HibaTsu

_**Blush**_

Tsuna can't help but blush whenever he thinks that he's going out with Hibari. He can't help but blush whenever Hibari is near. He's blushing during sex with Hibari. He blushes when he touched him.

Hibari Kyoya loves everything about his herbivore. Even his lover's little expression, especially he loves the way Tsuna blush. He can't help but tease him more whenever he blushes.

" Tsunayoshi, why is your face so red this past few days?" Hibari asks, even he knows the reason of it.

" R..red?" Tsuna gasps as he hides his red face using his two hands.

"Why did you cover your face?"

" B…because .. I'm embarrassed."

" Why?I'm the only who can is it, so let me see it." Hibari tries to put Tsuna's hand down.

"Does not the prob..blem?"

" Then what, Tsunayoshi?" he said in a very tender voice.

" I..It's because it is Hibari-san, who's looking." Hibari smirks at what he heard.

" Then I'll do something more embarssing." Hibari kisses Tsuna, first it's a gentle kiss but later on it became passionate. He pulls away both panting and gasping for air.

" I love you, Tsunayoshi" Tsuna, who feels like crying and replied, " I love you too, Hibari-san."

And one more thing that makes him red like a tomato, when Hibari said those 3 words_**, I Love You**_.


	5. HibaTsu 5

D: I don't own anything.

Chapter 5: HibaTsu

* * *

_**New Hobby**_

" Tsunayoshi, tomorrow lunch time come in the reception room, only you." Hibari said as he gives his lover a goodnight kiss.

" And also, don't be late tomorrow or I'll bite you to death." He said with a threatening aura.

" H..Hai, Hibari-san." Tsuna said before Hibari leave, and go home.

Next day

Tsuna ran as fast as he could to go to the reception room as the raven haired said. He knocks first and when then come in.

" Sit."

" H-hai." Tsuna sit on the black couch. Hibari stands from his sit and walks towards the trembling brunette. He sits next to Tsuna then he lays on the sofa. As Hibari settle his head on Tsuna's lap.

" Let me rest for a while." Tsuna nodded. After a moment Hibari fell asleep.

" _Hibari-san fell asleep that fast, maybe he's tired."_ he thought as he try to pet Hibari's hair. Tsuna waits for Hibari to open his eyes, but he didn't so he continues petting his hair.

Same thing happens every day; Hibari thinks that his new hobby is sleeping on his lover's lap. While Tsuna's new hobby is petting Hibari's soft black hair.

Well at the end of the day they both have a new hobby.


	6. HibaTsu 6

D: I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 6: HibaTsu

**_Jealousy_**

Hibari Kyoya is a very busy person, we all know that. Keeping the peace in the Namimori and biting to death for those who doesn't follow the rules. He's the kind of person who likes peace.

Tsunayoshi Sawada his lover, also known as the Vongola 10th. Tsuna, is a jealous type of person. He is jealous of anything, anyone who is near to his beloved Hibari.

He knows the feeling of jealousy when a girl confessed her love to Hibari, after hearing what she said Tsuna just wanted to snatch his lover away from that girl. He really wanted to scream at her that Hibari belongs to him, but of course Hibari rejected her and that makes Tsuna calmed down a bit.

Tsuna is also jealous of his own school, Namimori middle school. Hibari's attention is always in that school. Sometimes Tsuna thinks that Hibari loves the school more than him, his lover.

He maybe wanted all of Hibari's attention, but he can't help it. He loves him very much. So every time they are together he do his very best to catch his lover's attention. Maybe everything makes him jealous when it comes to Hibari but he knows one thing, that," Hibari-san is mine, only mine."


	7. HibaTsu 7

D: I don't own anything.

((This is long for a drabble sorry, but please enjoy it. J ))

* * *

Chapter 7: HibaTsu

**_Possessiveness_**

For the first time in Hibari's life he makes a cake for his Tsunayoshi. There's nothing to celebrate about, but he just wanted to give something that will makes Tsuna happy. First he study using internet, after watching the tutorial. He tried to take his first attempt, though he failed, so on the second attempt. On the third attempt, he completely made it and let Tetsuya to taste it.

Hibari finds the right time to give his first perfect homemade cake to his beloved herbivore. In the reception room, the perfect place, that no one dares to come in that room. During lunch time, the only time they can be together during weekdays.

" Tsunayoshi, come here." as Hibari patted the sit next to him that indicating Tsuna to sit next to him.

" H—Hai, Hibari-san." Tsuna said as he did what he said.

" Here." Hibari place the cake on the table, and slices the cake.

" A cake?."

" hn.." he feeds Tsuna, that makes the little boy blush.

" How is it? I made it myself."

" I—It's delicious Hibari-san, You're amazing." Tsuna smiles brightly.

" I let Tetsuya to taste it."

" Eh?" Tsuna's smiles drop.

" But you should let me taste it first, Hi-hibari-san."

" If I let you, maybe it taste bad."

" It's okay….I-I want to be the first one who'll taste everything that you make, " Hibar widen his eyes in unson but smiles after that.

" Sorry for saying such a selfish thing." Hibari holds Tsuna's hands and lips met lips.

" As you wish." He said and he thought," It's called possessiveness, Tsunayoshi."


	8. HibaTsu 8

Thank you for those who favorite my fanfiction. J

_Special mention :Alfader, Azuria1, HibariLene, MasakiHikaru, Rikkai and hyotei lover, Sasayomi, umbreonblue, Yume Li_

* * *

HibaTsu

Chapter 8

_**He loves me not?**_

During lunch time, Tsuna waits for his beloved Hibari to return in the reception room, the only place for them to be together during weekdays.

Tsuna playing with the petals of a flower and saying "He loves me not, He loves me." Well he just wanted to know if Hibari really loves him or not using the flower's petals.

After half an hour, Hibari walks in the reception room. He raises his eyebrow when he saw his lover being surrounded by so many petals. Tsuna being Tsuna didn't realize the certain skylark. The only thing Hibari saw was Tsuna's back, he walks towards him.

" Tsunayoshi, what is this mess all about?"

"…" Hibari did not receive any response to the adorable herbivore in front of him.

As he approach his lover and hearing him sob. Hibari grabs Tsuna's shoulder and let Tsuna to face him. His eyes widen a bit, Tsuna with his tears rolling down his cheeks and sobbing, " Hibari-san-hic-, doesn't l-l-love me anym-more –hic-"

"What is that nonsense are you talking about?"

Hibari looks around and sigh, his herbivore is playing with the flower's petal and the last petals says "he loves me not", and Tsuna actually believes it.

" This damn flower is nothing, how in the hell do you believe in this kind of game?"

" B-but…." Hibari kiss Tsuna, a very gentle kiss.

" I l-love y-you, Hibari-san." As he throw himself into Hibari's chest.

Smirking, Hibari hugs Tsuna and reply," I love you too, herbivore."

Sharing another passionate kiss the two spend their sweet time together.


	9. HibaTsu 9

HibaTsu

Chapter 9

_**Be mine**_

Hibari sleeps on his herbivore's lap. Tsuna in the other hand recalls on how Hibari ask him to be his.

Flash back

During Tsuna's English class, they are disturbed by a certain voice, " Tsunayoshi Sawada, please report in the reception room." A second of pause and he continues;" immediately now". Tsuna run as fast as he can and when he's infront of the reception's room he was panting.

He knock before going inside, when he got there he saw Hibari sits on his usual chair glaring at him coldly.

" H-hibari-san, did I do something wrong?" he said innocently.

" For the first time you didn't do anything against the rule." Hibari smirks.

" EH?!, then w-why did you call out for me?"

" I have to tell you something." Hibari stands from his sit walking straight to Tsuna who's heart starts beating so fast.

Hibari lean and bites Tsuna's collarbone.

" Uwahhh!" Tsuna gasp.

Hibari then kisses him gently; Tsuna didn't close his eyes, but blushes just like a tomato.

" Uwahhh! Hibari-san!."

" Now you're mine." He smirks.

" W-hat?"

" Don't let anyone touch you cause your are mine." Hibari declares.

" N-no way."

" So you don't want tp?"

" No, it's not that, it just t-that I can't help when people touch me, well e-everyday Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun cling on me."

" Don't let them touch you or I'll bite you to death after them." It's not a question, it's a threat.

" N-no, I promise not to let them." Tsuna blushes and he felt another lips on his lips, this time it's passionate and he kiss back cause he wanted to.

Flash back ends

Tsuna smiles every time he recalls it.

" I'm yours Hibari-san I'm yours." As he gave Hibari a peck on the lips.


End file.
